


Verdad o Reto

by dientesblancos



Series: Tumblr Newmann Ficlets [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunkenness, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, NSFW, Tumblr ficlet, adults acting like teenagers, newmann - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dientesblancos/pseuds/dientesblancos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-  Te he dicho que no me llames así… y en todo caso, discúlpame por no emocionarme con los juegos infantiles que propuso el Sr. Choi. -<br/>- ¿Qué pasa Hermie? - Cuestionó Newton, una sonrisa escapandosele de los labios irremediablemente. - ¿Tienes miedo? -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdad o Reto

Tendo  _lo propuso,_  porque cuando una mala idea  _no_ provenía de Newton, solo podía haber sido dicha por el Sr. Choi.

  
A veces en el Shatterdome decidían tomarse unas horas para relajarse, olvidar que el mundo a su alrededor se caía a pedazos. Entonces, algunos de ellos se juntaban como si fueran un pequeño grupo de amigos de la secundaria, y hablaban de cosas totalmente vánales, e incluso, de vez en cuando, Newt los convencía de ver alguna de las películas en su colección.

Eran pocos aquella noche, acumulados en la habitación del matrimonio Kaidonovsky. Los rusos eran callados y atemorizantes, pero si llegabas a conocerlos bien, eran de aquellos amigos que nunca se perdían una buena fiesta.   
Estaban recordando anécdotas graciosas de sus respectivas adolescencias, cuando Tendo lo dijo:

\- Deberíamos jugar  _Verdad o Reto_. -

Hermann sintió que algo amargo le pasaba por la garganta. No era necesario decir que él había odiado esa clase de juegos durante toda su vida. Tendo debía saberlo muy bien, porque ni bien lo dijo, observo al alemán con una sonrisa que brillaba con malicia. Todos los demás, sin embargo, parecieron emocionados con la idea. Sobre todo cierto Dr Geiszler, que sentado a un lado de Hermann, se levanto pegando pequeños saltos hiperkinéticos, mientras exclamaba:  _"¡Viejo! ¡No juego eso desde… los 18 años!"_

Por supuesto que a los cinco segundos, Aleksis había hecho aparecer dos botellas de vodka y estaba sirviéndole tragos a todos.  _"No se puede jugar a Verdad o Reto sin alcohol."_  Había aclarado entonces Sasha (aunque realmente, para aquella pareja,  _NADA_  podía hacerse sin una buena bebida).

Hermann no se dio cuenta, pero su cara de disgusto y nervios era bastante obvia para que su compañero de laboratorio no se resistiera a decir algo.   
\- Vamos  _Herms_ , no seas aguafiestas, es solo un juego. - Dijo Newton, dándole un pequeño golpecito con el codo.   
Hermann lo observo con el ceño fruncido.   
\-   _Te he dicho que no me llames así_ … y en todo caso, discúlpame por no emocionarme con los juegos infantiles que propuso el  _Sr. Choi._ -   
\- ¿Qué pasa Hermie? - Cuestionó Newton, una sonrisa escapandosele de los labios irremediablemente. -  _¿Tienes miedoo?_  -   
Hermann abrió grandes los ojos. Podía escuchar a Tendo por detrás levantando una mano al aire y exclamando  _"¡Uuuh!"._    
\- ¿Discúlpame? ¿ _Miedo_?  ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a un tonto juego de niños? -   
\- Si, viejo, creo que estas realmente  _aterrorizado._  -   
La vena en la frente de Hermann explotó. Ni siquiera tuvo que tomar su bastón para levantarse, y arrebatarle un vaso de vodka a Aleksis de la mano.   
\- Dr. Gottlieb para tí, _Geiszler_. - Y dio un largo sorbo al vaso, casi bajándolo por completo.  _\- Dame tu mejor golpe._  -

A las dos de la mañana, Aleksis Kaidonovsky se encontraba en calzoncillos caminando con _sus manos_ , intentando dar una vuelta completa por el Shatterdome _ebrio_ , mientras su igualmente ebria esposa, y un Tendo pasado de copas, lo perseguían filmándolo, y riéndose como niños.

Hermann y Newt seguían en la habitación, en ciertamente un estado etílico elevado, cada uno sosteniendo una botella vacía. Se miraban el uno al otro con un odio _competitivo_  particular. Venían hace horas obligándose a hacer entre ellos las cosas más vergonzosas y descabelladas.

Todo comenzó en el primer turno, hacía ya un par de horas, cuando Hermann eligió verdad y Newton le dijo en la cara que era un “aburrido”. Tras ello pasó a hacerle una pregunta completamente íntima, que hizo al doctor sonrojarse de arriba abajo.

_"¿Dónde es el lugar más extraño donde has hecho algo sexual?"_

"Esto escaló muy rápido." Comentó Tendo por lo bajo.

Hermann tuvo un flashback de inmediato a su juventud. Luego de una niñez sumamente reprimida, cuando por fin pudo alejarse de las garras de su familia, tuvo un intento de rebeldía en el que intento frecuentar fiestas y bares, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que eso definitivamente  _no era lo suyo_.  Eso no quería decir que no hubieran pasado cosas en aquellos intentos suyos de tener una vida social.

\- En un baño… de un club. - Comenzó a toser completamente abochornado.

Todos quedaron en silencio, las cuatro personas junto a él lo miraban con caras estupefactas. Newton parecía haberse roto completamente, con la mandíbula desencajada hacia abajo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Tendo. - _¡¿Tú?!_  ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuando?! ¿¡CON QUIEN!? -   
\- La pregunta del Sr. Geiszler solo indagaba la ubicación, los demás datos son completamente irrelevantes para su pregunta. -   
Sasha levantó un vaso hacia Hermann, haciendo un gesto de que  _brindaba por él_.   
-  _Pero no puedes simplemente tirar algo así y luego no decir nada._  -  

Newton aún estaba completamente paralizado. Hermann, a pesar de su primer estado de vergüenza por haber tenido que revelar ese incidente que había preferido bloquear en su memoria… viendo a ese  _Kaiju groupie_  tan  enmudecido, le hizo sentir una satisfacción victoriosa en el pecho (o quizás el alcohol ya comenzaba a pegarle). Miro entonces a Newton con una sonrisa delgada entre labios.

\- Entonces, Newton…  _¿Verdad o Reto?_  -

Se enteraron muchas cosas interesantes esa noche… como que Tendo tuvo una fase gótica allá por el 2007 (“¡Tenía 15 años! ¡Dejen de reirse!”), o que los Kaidonovsky una vez tuvieron relaciones sexuales dentro de su Jaeger ( _"¡DUDE!"_  exclamó Newt).   
Newton y Hermann habían sido los más afectados de todas maneras, porque cada vez que ambos tenían que retarse mutuamente, las cosas se ponían serias.

Entre confesar su pansexualidad, y la pertenencia de manga hentai escondido bajo su cama, Newton también tuvo que bailar canciones de Shakira y mandarle un mensaje intimo a Herc Hansen, que si tenía suerte al día siguiente no lo golpearía en el rostro. Pero nada había sido peor que retar a Hermann a llamar a Stacker Pentecost a la media noche para informarle que se habían quedado sin  _papel higiénico_  y eso era problemático porque  _tenía que hacer de lo segundo_. Estaba demás decir que casi lo despiden.

En todo caso, con los otros tres ocupados en otros asuntos, Hermann y Newton ahora se encontraban solos en la habitación de los pilotos de  _Cherno Alpha_ , listos para la muerte súbita con el siguiente desafío.

Pero entonces, y quizás solo fue por la gran cantidad de alcohol en sangre, Newton dijo.

\- Y entonces… ¿Volviste a ver la chica que te dio sexo oral en aquel baño…? -   
\- No dije que _verdad_ , Newton. -    
\- ¡Pero puedo  _retarte_  a que me contestes! -  
\- ¡Eso es contra las reglas…! -  
\- ¡Claro que no lo es! ¡Tú no inventaste las reglas! -  
\- Tú tampoco lo hiciste. -   
\- Entonces te reto a que me des una  _demostración_. -  
Hermann se  paralizo, y lo observó pasmado. -  _¿Qué?_  -   
\- ¡Si, ya sabes! Qué me muestres como es que tú….tu… ahm… ya sabes, como haces… esas cosas yo… - De repente, Newton cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de proponer en un impulso, y quiso la tierra lo tragara en ese mismo instante. - Oye, no tienes que hacerlo..  _yo solo—-_ -   
-  _¿Estás diciendo que no me atrevería?_  - Hermann lo observaba enojado, pero por razones diferentes a las que Newton pensaba que iba a enojarse.   
\- Ah, yo,  _bueno_ … -Siguió balbuceando el biólogo.   
\- ¡¿Crees que el gruñón Dr Gottlieb no es capaz de hacer algo como eso?! -  
\- ¡Oye, yo no dije nada de eso…! - Newton lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Y trago saliva… viendo la expresión enojada de Hermann, y un misterioso brillo en sus ojos que parecía… _interesado_.   
\- Mejor dicho… ¡Si, si! ¡Si creo eso! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto,  _eh_?! -

Hermann lo empujo sobre la cama de los Kaidonovsky, con bastante fuerza para un sujeto tan esquelético. Y de repente lo estaba besando de una manera violentamente desesperada, partiendo los labios de Newton para hacerse espació a sí mismo sin pedir opinión. Newton no se estaba quejando de todas maneras, este debía ser el mejor día de su vida desde hace años.   
Hermann lo besaba de una manera posesiva, con ambas manos sujetando el rostro del otro cuidadosamente, a pesar de la presión. Se encontraba completamente encima de Newton, con las piernas abiertas, y seguro aquella posición mañana le cobraría caro con el dolor de su rodilla herida, pero ahora no le importaba en absoluto. Lo único que importaba eran las manos de Newton sobre su cintura, abriéndose paso por debajo de su suéter de lana y la camisa debajo de este. De verdad comenzaba a haber _demasiada_ ropa entre ellos, aunque siempre había sido una fantasía reprimida de Newton, ser la persona en quitarle lentamente todas esas prendas horrendas al cuerpo del Dr. Gottlieb.   
Cuando Hermann comenzaba a bajar por el cuello de Newton, dando besos mojados y mordiscos a la zona donde comenzaban a verse los tatuajes, Newt se aclaró un poco la garganta.   
\- Aah… yo.. ahm… tampoco creo que _el gruñon Dr. Gottlieb sea capaz de_ … ya sabes… _eso_ … -   
Hermann le dio un fuerte mordisco en el hombro  y masculló: -  _Cállate Newton._  -

Casi de inmediato, Newton sintió los delgados dedos de su compañero de laboratorio abriendo la bragueta de su pantalón, y deslizándose bajo los boxers para tomar el sexo del susodicho. Newton sintió una descarga eléctrica pasarle por el cuerpo, y se pregunto a sí mismo por qué  _demonios_  no se había animado en sugerírsele a Hermann en todo este tiempo.  _Habían estado desperdiciando los mejores años de sus vida._

Pero su éxtasis fue interrumpido, cuando tres  _no tan pequeños_ borrachos entraron a la habitación.    
Si los Kaiandovsky no se hubieran terminado toda su reserva de vodka aquella noche, seguramente los habrían  _asesinado_. De eso Newton estaba muy agradecido, eso no cambiaba su creciente malhumor de que lo hubieran interrumpido en medio de un  _evento histórico_ , y que ahora se encontraran en el pasillo de los dormitorios, por haber sido echados de la habitación.

Pero entonces, Hermann lo tomo de la camisa, y se acerco peligrosamente tentador hacia sus labios para susurrar.   
\- Dr. Geiszler, creo que es  _mi turno_  de _retarlo_. - 


End file.
